Harpers Island
by TheHarpielover
Summary: A group of family and friends arrive at Harpers island for a wedding, but plans go awry when somebody turns up dead.Old conflicts come up to the surface as everyone becomes a suspect.The battle for survival has begun. AU! Jalex and other pairings.
1. To Love

Authors note:

**So the story idea goes like "Harpers Island" but I'm building it myself. Plus the story is totally AU. No magic **

Alex, Justin ,Harper, Juliet etc. are about 25-27 year old.

Enjoy and let me know if you like it!

**Characters **

Selena Gomez as **Alexandra "Alex" Russo **- Daughter of Theresa Russo.

David Henrie as **Justin Russo **- The fiancé, son of Jerry Russo.

Jake T. Austin as **Max Russo **- Son of Jerry and Theresa Russo. (step brother of Alex and Justin)

Maria Canals-Barrera as **Theresa Russo **- Mother of Alex and Max. Married to Jerry.

David DeLuise as **Jerry Russo **- Father of Justin and Max. Married to Theresa.

Hayden Panettiere as **Claire Mink **- Max Russo's girlfriend.

Jennifer Stone as **Harper Finkle **- The best friend of Alex and a long time family friend.

Dan Beneson as **Zeke Wood **- Justin's Best man.

Bridgit Mendler as **Juliet Van Heusen **- The bride.

JD Cullum as **Thomas Van Heusen **- The brides father.

Nikki Reed as **Haley Van Heusen** - Juliet's older sister also maid of honor

Uma Thurman as **Miranda Van Heusen** - Claire's and Juliet's step mother.

Cade Owens as **Henry Van Heusen **- Claire's son.

Lucas Till as **James Wellington **- Juliet's ex boyfriend.

Joe Mantegna as **Sheriff David Mills **- The local sheriff also a Russo family friend.

Kaley Cuoco as **Bridget Mills **- Sheriff David's daughter and a close friend of Alex's.

Nico Tortorella as **Jeremy Bass **- Alex's ex boyfriend. One of Justin's close friends.

Corbin Bleu as **Sean Ross **- Justin's groomsman.

Lucas Grabeel as **Ryan Brooks **- Justin's groomsman.

AnnaLynne McCord as **Naomi Daramour **- Juliet's a bridesmaid and one of Juliet's childhood friends

Stacy Farber as **Elle Barrington **- Juliet's bridesmaid and a former college roommate.

Michelle Trachtenberg as **Vanessa Seaver **- The local girl.

Jordan Woolley as **Benjamin Pierce **- a local fisherman who pretty much dislikes everyone.

* * *

Alex Russo looks out of the window as she arrives to Seattle harbor. She sees a small ferry docked in the distance with people on the board, celebrating. In the foreground there's a bigger welcoming sign to the guest with the names of Justin Russo and Juliet Van Hausen. She tries not to think about why she is going there as she tightly holds the wedding invite in her hand. The closer the taxi gets the louder she hears people talking. Well basically yelling, because everybody is so excited for this day.

Finally the taxi stops. Alex continues to look out of the window. She really doesn't want to get out. For a moment she thinks about telling the taxi driver to go back, but she cant. She cant run away forever. So she pays the driver and gets out.

First she feels the fresh warm air on her beautiful pale skin. She starts to hesitate about the fact should she or shouldn't she walk over there, towards all the people from her past. The sound of classical music grows louder as she walks her way to the ferry.

As she reaches the deck-level she sees waiters dressed in white jackets serving champagne.

"miss would you like a some champagne?" One of the waiters asks her politely.

She gives him a slight nod and takes a glass.

As she walks forward she searches for a familiar face. Then she notices him. He hasn't changed a bit, he's dressed casually in jeans and a simple dress shirt. First she just stares at him. He's talking to his friends when he notices her. Her face lights up. Justin hurries over to her and he hugs her tightly. She doesn't even remember when was the last time he hugged her. A long time for sure.

Finally he lets her go and takes a closer look at her.

"I cant believe you're here." he says to her with a smile on his face.

"Well I couldn't miss this. " She smiles back to him and then continues "you're my brother after all."

He tries to smile, but suddenly he doesn't feel like smiling.

There's a awkward silence.

Then he feels a hand grabbing his own. "Honey! I was looking for you!" She slightly giggles and then looks at Alex. "Alex! I'm so glad you came!" Her voice suddenly gets a little squeaky from all the excitement.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Juliet you look beautiful as always" she compliments her.

"Your so sweet, you look great too." Juliet smiles.

Before Juliet even has a chance to tell Alex more about the wedding plans someone interrupts them. "Alexandra Russo!" A gorgeous Hispanic woman wearing a beautiful red silk dress comes up screaming and waving her hands.

"Mom. Nice to see you too" She chuckles as her mother grabs her into her arms.

"Jerry! She's here! Jerry get your butt over here!" She yells while she's hugging her tightly. "Alex!" a normal looking guy in a colorful Hawaii shirt approaches.

"Hi dad" she gasps when finally her mom releases her. He is more relaxed and just gives her a small hug and a smile.

"Its been too long honey. You look so old" Theresa looks at her daughter.

"Getting old is part of the process mom." Alex points out sarcastically.

"Its been way too long since we all have been together" Justin says.

"Well we are proud of you Justin" Jerry pats his son on the shoulder. Theresa looks at him with a small glimpse in her eyes. It almost looked like she was about to cry.

Justin smiles with Juliet on his side.

---

On the other side of the boat there a group of young men.

They look like hawks searching for their piece of meat. They are standing proudly by the cooler.

"This is trip is going to be something so good." Ryan says while drinking his beer and gazing some of the ladies. "Ryan. These people are Justin's friends and family try to behave for like five seconds." Sean looks at Ryan behind his sunglasses.

"I'm just glad it isn't me who is getting hitched." He smirks back at him.

Sean chuckles and takes a sip from his beer.

"Zeke shouldn't you be on the boat ?" Sean shouts to the poor man who is glazing the water with a serious look on his face.

"You guys know that I get seasick" He shouts back.

"Justin should have chosen me as the best man" Ryan laughs and continues "Zeke come on don't be such a baby."

Zeke decides to get it together and walks on the ferry.

"And now you're a man" Ryan hands him a beer, but Justin grabs it from him.

"Where have you guys been? I could've used this beer an hour ago."

He takes a sip and stops… "try to behave guys I need to go and find Alex"

"Harper!"

Ryan reaches down into the cooler, pulls out a Heineken, and tosses it to Harper. Harper watches the beer fly by her and roll down the deck.

"Ryan! It could have hit me! Are you insane? What's wrong with you? This a WEDDING! Not some crazy college party." She shouts with a serious look on her face and walks away.

"Bitch." Ryan mutters.

---

"Alex!" Harper who manages to keep her cool after what happened with Ryan,shouts to the brunette who is staring in to the ocean

"Hi Harper" She hugs her casually. "Oh isn't this just the most wonderful day? A wedding on the way and the best part were going on HARPERS Island. I'm going to meet my dream guy there. This is destiny!" Harper has a huge grin on her face.

"I almost forgot how crazy you are and you were named after the island so it doesnt mean anything." Alex laughs.

"I'm not crazy I'm being optimistic Alex!" She playfully punches her arm.

"If you say so." Alex starts laughing.

---

"Henry sweetheart don't go so near the boarder!" a pale blond woman with scary deep brown eyes yells at her little one.

"Mommy .. I want to see the ducks." He refuses and continues to look into the ocean, but then someone picks him up. "Buddy go to your mom when she says so." The stiff and conservative looking man hands him to her mother.

"Father." She gets up and gives him a kiss on his both cheeks.

"Where's Juliet?" The man looks around to find his other daughter.

She looks around. She doesn't see her, where could she be?

"Thomas! Oh Thomas! Where do I put my luggage?" Another blond woman yells from the pier interrupting . He shakes his head in disbelief of how stupid sometimes his wife is.

"Go find your sister Haley." he commands as he walks away to help his wife who's battling with her Louis Vuitton bags. Haley gets up Henry on her arms. "Mommy who's that?" The boy points. Haley looks over to the end of the ferry and sees Alex.

A moment later Justin is walking his is way to Alex when someone pulls him from his sleeve.

"Justin where's my daughter?" Thomas asks with a grin on his face. He really couldn't understand why in the earth his daughter was marrying a man like Justin. He might be book smart, but his family wasn't worthy of his own. He had made it clear to Justin from the moment they met that he would never approve Juliet's and Justin's relationship. And only two years later they are getting married. _Married _that word haunted him every time he thought about it. His little girl would be marrying a Russo.

"Sir. I think she's in the bathroom freshing up." Justin says firmly. Not letting him know how much he really was annoyed by him. After a moment of silence Justin steps back and passes him and leaves the old man wondering.

Justin continues his way to Alex when he hears a familiar voice.

"Justin ! Its time for the speech! People gather around." Juliet in her beautiful lace dress was announcing. She takes his hand and it gets quiet all of the sudden. All eyes were on them.

"I know some of you have traveled from far away and others have come under difficult circumstances" Justin looks at Alex and then continues

"I just want to say thank you. It means a lot to us" Justin looks at Juliet who smiles back. "We are about to ship off to Harper's Island a place where we met for the first time and I'm sure your going to love this Island as much as me and Juliet love it"

He raises his glass "To love!" And everyone raises their crystal glasses in air.

"To love!"


	2. Lexi

**AN** I made this chapter really quick, so

its not the greatest,plus the beginning is kinda booring to write - i want action :D

Let me know what you think !

* * *

After the speech Juliet who is beaming with pride turns to Justin.

"I cant believe this is actually happening."

Justin hugs her tightly from behind.

"You ready to go?" He asks, but she hesitates.

"My cousin Angela isn't here yet. She promised that she would come. Justin you know how important she is to me."

"I know honey, try calling her." He lets her go and hands her his cell phone.

Juliet takes the phone, dials the number and holds the phone to her ear as she waits anxiously someone to pick up.

At the same time there, under the boat, deep in the water, tied up next to the propeller,kept alive by a regulator taped to her mouth is a young red headed woman

The cellphone on her waist lights up, its Juliet. She tries numerous of times to break free, but she cant. All she can do is stare at the motionless blades of the boat's propeller and hope they don't start.

---

"No answer." She looks disappointed. Especially when she promised her to come. Angela knew how important this was to her.

"I know you feel bad, but I don't want to hold this up any longer hon. Cant we just go? She will make it to the next ferry." Justin tries to make her feel better.

She still hesitates, but then gives him a slight nod. Justin leans in and kisses her.

"Wait what about Max? He isn't here either." She pulls back from the kiss.

"Max called me. Their flight was late so he will be coming on the next ferry." He explains to her.

"Their? Is he finally bringing her to meet everyone?" She laughs a little.

"Well you know Max, but I'm hoping that this Claire can slow him down a little." He smiles. He knows his brother after all. Justin was always the smart one who knew what he wanted from his life and Max well.. didn't quite so.

Juliet watches as Justin makes his way to the Captain. As the captain starts the ferry, Juliet finds herself swept away with the moment. This is really happening. A huge smile crosses her face she watches her gorgeous husband-to be smile back at her. Her heart,beating faster. There was no question about it. The wedding, her wedding, is beginning right now.

The blades of the propeller slowly start. Angela notices it and goes into shock. She cant break loose. _Was this it? _Her life was coming to an end and she knew it. She closes her eyes, waiting this all to be a bad dream, really bad. The ropes attached to her body begun to suspend her body in a such way that the blades move faster. She is being sucked towards them. She decides not to go without a fight and tries to kick the blades,but all that does is shred her high heels and then her bare feet. She feels the pain slice throw her heart. She is being sliced away into fish bait as her cries bubble to the surface.

At the boat guests sample another round of champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

As the boat leaves the dock, everyone is so caught up in the celebration, not noticing the rather large trail of blood left in the boat's wake.

---

Bridget stands alone watching the waves touch the side of the boat. Her blue dress sways in the wind, wrapping around her body.

"Its peaceful" Alex moves next to her, looking out at the wide sea dotted with tiny lands in far distance. Bridget's face lights up as she realizes that its Alex. Her friend that she hasn't seen in ages. She gives her a little hug and then lets go.

"This reminds me of our boat trips." Bridget smiles and continues "You know when we wanted to find our own island and name it after our names." Alex laughs carefully.

"So how have you been?" Bridget asks her as she swirls her glass of champagne and turns towards Alex.

"Ive been good. Well nothing extraordinary anyways." She gives an answer in a shaky voice and then realizes that she doesn't feel so comfortable speaking to her after all these years. "You?"

"I have a great job, friends, everything that you could ask for, but the fact that we are going back is hard." She gazes the ocean again.

"You haven't seen him during all this time?" Alex asks quietly, Bridget knows exactly who she means and she shakes her head.

They catch up for a few minute and then Alex backs away.

---

"Julie, Julie!" Henry calls eagerly for his favorite aunt with a plate on his hand.

"Oh I didn't notice you there sweetheart." She gets on her knees and smiles at the little boy who's crunching crackers. "Where's your mommy Henry?"

Before he can even explain. Haley appears behind him.

"Henry go sit down with grandpa when you eat." Haley pushes him to the direction where her father sits.

Both of the sisters watch as Henry stumbles across the boat.

"He's so cute!" Juliet shouts. Haley smiles at her.

"I didn't even have the chance to say hi to you" Juliet apologizes.

"I know your busy, no problem." Haley keeps her eyes on her son.

"I'm so happy right now. I mean its unbelievable that this is happening." Juliet smiles to herself while takes a sip of champagne.

"I'm happy for you Juliet. You have found something that I probably will never find, true love." Haley sighs as she watches Henry. She knew that she didn't need that kind of love in her life, she had her son.

"Is Alex here too? I didn't expect her to come." Haley questions.

"Well she is Justin's sister. We couldn't just not invite her. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Sure, appropriate." She smirks and turns around and walks over to her son.

---

Alex cant take it any longer, she doesn't want to hear another giggle from Juliet's bridesmaids or she doesn't want to feel like a freak, because everyone's staring at her like she did something wrong. She decides to go sit in one of the corners of the boat. Well there arent any seats there so she just sits on the hard cold deck. She doesn't mind sitting on the floor as long as she doesn't have to hear another question from her mother. Its not like it's a crime for wanting some space. Moving into a another town than your family isn't a crime either. _I shouldn't feel bad_, she thought.

_Hell no I shouldn't feel bad! _She thinks about it further. She did it to protect her family.

"What are you doing?" Justin sneaks up on her.

She looks up. "What does it look like I am doing?" She rolls her eyes at him.

"You know we have chairs over there." He sits next to her and chuckles.

"I just **wanted** some peace and quiet for a second." She hopes that he takes the hint.

After a silence he decides to say something. "It means a lot to me that you came" he looks directly at her deep brown eyes. She avoids eye contact and just gives him a smile. "Well mom would have killed me with her bare hands if I didn't come" She jokes around.

"What happened to you Lexi?" She smiles, because he doesn't often call her _Lexi._ Only when he feels like she is shutting him out.

"What do you mean?"

"I cant explain it.. Something is just off" He tries to looks at her, but her gaze isn't meeting his.

"I think you know what happened." She stiffens up.

She still feels so awkward around him. And from the look of his face so does he. Even the fact that their shoulders touch feels awkward.

"Alex, about" He gets interrupted when the ferry pulls into the dock and its loud horn roars. They quickly look at each other. Then Justin stands up and offers a hand to her. "You cant sit there forever." He says sarcastically.

"I wish I could, these heels are killing me." she takes his hand and gets up.

---

The guests get out of the boat excitedly. Everyone is desperately trying to handle their luggage. The first thing that catches Alex's eyes is the local pub. She really needed a drink, _god not some pink champagne, a real COLD beer. _

"We are here!" Harper starts jumping up and down like a five year old.

Then the guests see the long trolley decorated with pink ribbon near the dock.

"Dude! Look at the sweet ride!" Ryan points out to Sean who doesn't seem to care.

The trolley has left the town below, making its way up a long hill. People sit nervously on their seats waiting for whats to come next. Alex sits next to Harper who just keeps blabbing, so she looks out at the trees what are bordering the road. She couldn't see past them, keeping the dimensions of the island mystery.

Alex looks to her right and sees Juliet snuggled next to Justin.

"_Mija_ everything okay?" Theresa who notices the seriousness on her daughters face asks.

"Yeah mom. I'm just tired."

"Your not the only one." Theresa points at Jerry who has his sunglasses on, but is snoring.

---

At the very top of the hill, the trolley is approaching the hotel "Candlewood".

It looks old fashioned and quaint with its wooden outlook. From the front it doesn't really look that big. Its few stories stall, not even so wide.

At the front door theres a bellman ready to remove the luggage. Everyone gets off the trolley and head to the hotels steps where they see a rather large woman with a huge scary grin on her face.

"My name is Maggie Krell. I am the manager of the Candlewood and I would like to welcome you here. We don't have any other guests while you will be staying here, so please feel free to ask me anything at anytime. I'm here to serve you and make sure you feel comfortable .In conclusion welcome and lets go to the check-in counter to address you in." All of the guests have a smile on their faces, finally some rest!

"Alex you got your room already?" Harper asks.

"Yeah I'm on 106."

"That's right across the hall of us!" Yells Juliet who is smiling at Justin.

_Great , just great… _Alex flashes them a fake smile.

* * *

Interesting, something is really bugging Alex...

Next chapter will be here soon and it will be longer! thanks for reading.


	3. Crackle

She walked into her hotel room. Its quite beautiful actually. She has a huge king sized bed just for herself. Alex puts her suitcases on the bed.

She takes out her phone and looks at it _"no messages" _well it didn't surprise her. Who would miss her? She stands up from the bed and sighs while she makes her way to the bathroom. She passes the mirror and it catches her eyes. She closely looks at herself. She has really changed, new shoulder length hair made her look more mature, even her makeup was tuned down. Then she undresses herself and gets into the shower.

---

Sean goes to the hotels lounge bar. He deserved a drink. All day listening Ryan and his schemes was too much to handle. Well at least for one day.

He walks up the bar and sees nobody. Maybe the bartender was on a break. He carefully places his sunglasses on the counter and looks around , nobody.

Sean feels a bit frustrated. He starts tapping the counter with his fingertips.

"Can I help you?" A woman who was carrying boxes asks behind the counter.

"One beer please." He mumbles.

"We are not open yet, sorry." She places the boxes on the counter.

"Oh."

She looks at him and then continues to unpack the boxes. She lifts her gaze and he is still there. "Is there anything else?"

Sean shakes his head. "I just don't have anything to do, plus I'm avoiding someone." He charmingly looks at her and then leans on the counter.

"So you are just going to stay here and watch me work?" She giggles.

"I can help you," He offers with a smile. Then he looks at her name tag that's attached to her shirt "Vanessa."

"Psh like hell you are." She smirks and takes a beer from the freezer and puts it on the counter.

---

At the same time Alex is looking out of the window. The window reveals a view to the hotels grounds and in the distance, a cliff which drops into the ocean. She back away the window when she hears someone banging the door. She quickly pulls her hair on a messy ponytail and goes to answer.

"Hi Alex!" Harper greets her from the door. She has changed her complete outfit, now she was wearing a bright yellow shorts and a white top. Nobody in this world could pull that look like Harper does, Alex thought.

Harper walks into Alex's room and sits on the bed.

"You didn't unpack?" She sees the suitcase.

"I can do that later. We wont be here for such a long time."

"Alex" Harper looks at her, she knows that she is lying.

"Okay I admit! I thought about leaving. Happy now?"

"Alex, I know this is really hard for you, but try to enjoy this. " Harper looks at her friend and then puts her hand on her shoulder. "Remember when we were kids and we came here to spend our summers. Think about those times."

Alex smiles at her best friend. "Your right Harper. What about we take a walk outside?"

"That I can do my dear friend" a look of mild amusement crossed Harpers face.

---

Juliet walks into her friends hotel room. The blond and the red headed girl were sitting on the couch giggling about something.

She smiles to herself, because the sight of her two best friends is so sweet.

"Juliet!" Elle runs over her, hugs her, then she takes her hand and leads her to the couch.

"This is so exciting." Naomi, the blond one speaks up. Her voice is bit dry from all the champagne.

"I'm happy that you girls are here." Juliet's smile grows even bigger.

"You are so lucky Jules, Justin is so hot!" Naomi laughs

Juliet aka Jules laughs with her. How would she describe her friends, she thought. Well Naomi was pretty with cherry red cheeks and a bittersweet mouth, the bottom lip drawn very slightly under the top and her eyes were bright and mustardy, framed by mascaraed lashes and she had feint, but lively eyebrows. She was a bubbly person, but still dead serious. Naomi knew how to listen and whenever Juliet had problems, it was Naomi who she would call first.

Then there was Elle. The girl with the perfect life. She and Elle had known each other since kindergarten. And the only thing that was in the way of their friendship was jealousy. Juliet remembers being jealous of her without any reason. Elle was a great friend with a heart made out of gold, but well again she was perfect. Her body was perfectly figured and tanned. She was never a chubby child, always skinny, but still healthy had strawberry red hair with heart shaped face, the redness of the hair draw attention to her pretty face and beautiful lime green eyes. A true natural beauty. Even though Juliet spent her whole teenage years wanting to be her, she was not bitter at her or not jealous of her anymore.

"Oh my god. Is that the new dolce & gabbana dress?" Elle gets up and points at the dress that's hanging from the door.

"It is. I bought it yesterday. Look it even has removable straps." Naomi takes the dress and shows to Elle who keeps staring at the dress. Juliet walks up to them and joins her silly friends.

---

Harper and Alex walk outside of the hotel. You could smell the just trimmed lawn. They walk. There was no sound around them. Not even wind. It seemed like everything was still, Alex and Harper turn to the right and find a garden. The garden was eloquent and beautiful with its red and yellow roses.

"You are thinking about your dad aren't you?" Harper stops and then looks at Alex.

"I always think about him when we come here. Its been 20 years, but still."

"Your dad was brave and if he hadn't stopped _him_. Nobody would have." Harper reminds her. Harper was right, if her father hadn't sacrificed himself for the good of the people who lived on the island it could have turned ugly.

Her father was one of the most amazing persons who walked on this earth. When he passed away, she was only 5 years old. She didn't quite understand when her mother explained to her that someone took him away from their family, because the person was cruel and evil. When her mom re-Married 2 years later, she had no problems with it. Jerry was a dad to her from the moment they met. The marriage brought Alex something special. A big brother, Justin. When Alex turned 8 she had another brother. Her family changed quickly, but she didn't forget about Charles, who risked his life to stop a serial killer.

Alex had chills down her spine.

She was only 5 when the horrible event took place, but she remembers the horror that was hunting the island, but its different now.

Alex looks around its calm and peaceful.

"You ready head back in side?"

"Its getting chilly in here. Lets go." Alex crosses her arms.

"Girls!" a blond fairly handsome guy from a distance yells and comes running towards them.

Alex and Harper turn around and see Ryan who looks a bit sweaty and is wearing sweatpants.

"You were jogging?" Alex asks in disbelieve, come on he's lazier than Jerry on a Saturday.

Ryan looks at her and then shots back. "unlike some people, I like to stay in shape." he grins which causes Harper to playfully hit him.

"Just joking. What have you two been up to?"

"Talking. " Alex glances at Ryan.

"About me?" he exclaimed, linking his fingers behind his head.

Alex smiles with her mouth but not her eyes, she's just trying to be polite.

"Alex tell me, has there been many lucky guys who you have brought joy in many ways, like Harper haves." Ryan smiled cheaply and starts running towards the hotel.

"Ryan Brooks your dead!" Harper takes her heels off and tosses them to Alex and starts chasing him.

"Oh boy, not again." Alex smiles and then goes after her friends. Some things don't seem to change after all.

---

The sun is lowering in the sky, turning deep burgundy red as it bleeds into the water. Trees surrounding Candlewood are casting long shadows over the hotel.

Justin has his hands over Juliet's eyes as he pushes the door open to their hotel room. He positions her in the middle of the room and gently removes his hands from her eyes. She loves what she sees. Rose petals surrounding the floor and strewn around the bed.

"Sorry that I couldn't let you in here earlier, I just wanted to surprise you."

"I don't know what to say. Its perfect… everything is perfect Justin."

"I love you" he whispers in her ear.

---

Alex was in her room getting ready for the big welcoming dinner.

Wearing a simple red dress with a low cut and a golden locket on her neck.

Her skin was clear and honeyed and the light reflected off her beloved cheekbones. She smiled at herself as she puts on the finishing touches.

_Hair up or down? _she cant decide.

Someone knocks on the door and Alex goes to answer.

Her beloved mother walks in wearing a navy blue halter dress.

"Hi mom." She greets and hugs her.

"You look beautiful Alex." Theresa looks at her daughter.

"I just came by to see how's my darling doing." Theresa sits on the bed.

"I'm good mom." Alex walks over the mirror and puts her hair up with a pin.

Theresa gets up, walks up to her daughter and takes the pin from Alex's hair which causes the hair to settle down again.

"better." Theresa smiles at her daughter and continues "Charles would be proud to see you now." She doesn't call him dad to her, because Alex has told her no to. Jerry is her dad.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks her mom when she sees the saddened look on her face.

"I'm okay honey." Theresa wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes.

Before Alex can reach her mother, the familiar Nokia tune comes from her mothers purse.

Theresa answers the phone and Alex backs away to look at the mirror for the last time.

"It was your father, he cant find his tie." Theresa lefts out a small giggle. God she loved that man.

"Naturally." Alex laughs.

---

Bridget puts the finishing touches on her lipstick. Her counter is filled with lotions and make-up that she got from a gift bag, that was placed on her hotel room before she got there. She puts the lipstick next to them and pauses. In the waste basket, the gift bag is turned upside down. Falling out of the bag, a tiny white envelope. She reaches into the waste basket and removes the envelope. She opens it, takes out a note and reads it.

"Would love to see you

- Dad"

Bridget crumples the note in her fist.

---

Thomas Van Heusen looks at his gift bag and throws it in the trash.

He receives an email on his laptop just as Miranda steps out of the bathroom wearing an elegant dress.

"What do you think? too much?" Miranda asks his husband who seems to be disturbed by the computer.

Thomas glances at the email reading the words "just arrived."

"no. its just right."

---

Its night and the welcoming dinner is about to start.

The banquet hall is filled with tables and many chairs. Half of the guests are already sitting on their tables, chatting.

"How did she like the surprise?" Zeke asks Justin who is sitting in one of the main tables.

"She loved it. Thanks for helping man."

"That's what you got your best man for." Zeke pats Justin's shoulder and walks to another table.

"Honey would come over here!" Juliet yells from another end of the room.

Justin gets up and goes to see what his bride has to say.

"Justin, meet Priest Davidson, he will be doing the ceremony." Juliet introduces the man. Justin shakes his hand.

"I'm very happy to be the one who will be leading your ways to marriage."

Alex, Jerry and Theresa finally arrive at the banquet hall.

Maggie who is the mastermind behind all the decorations and sitting orders, guides them to the table. Alex doesn't feel like sitting instead she quickly walks over the bar. She orders a drink ,closes her eyes and slowly takes a sip.

She loved this part of the evening - after the chaotic day when she sat alone with her gin and lemon. She leaned down to rub at her tender feet. She really wasn't used to wearing heels. She was more of a tomboy. She looks at the other end of the bar and sees Juliet's friends. Both are looking pretty in their evening dresses, you could see the confidence they had. Alex sure didn't have that. Alex Russo wearing dress and heels, some people would drop dead if they saw this.

"Alex." Bridget knocks her on the shoulder.

"Oh I didn't see you there."

"Have you drank much?" Bridget narrows her eyes on Alex.

"No?"

"Good." Bridget takes Alex's hand and starts leading her towards the door.

"Wait." Alex stops. "We cant go. Justin would kill me."

Bridget gives Alex her best 'are you serious' look.

"Your right ,what the hell am I talking about?" She laughs and follows her friend throw the door.

At the same time while speaking to the priest Alex catches his eyes.

She was leaving. Seeing this, Justin wasn't sure what he felt. Not relief, not crushing disappointment, and again, it wasn't surprising. Should he go after her, he thought about it. Juliet was holding him closely at her side so he gives up on that. He swallows and looses his tie a bit, because all of the sudden it felt like he couldn't breath.

---

"it's a shame that Max missed this." Theresa sadly looks at Justin's and Juliet's direction.

"Max is here tomorrow. Don't worry." Jerry grabs his wife's hand.

"Your right. Lets just enjoy." Theresa folds her napkin and grabs a fork.

While they start eating, Justin walks to his parents table.

"Everything okay?" Justin asks and they nod.

"Where's Alex?" Justin's voice is low and hallow. He knows that if he hadn't asked they might have not even noticed that she was gone. Just like the old days Justin was ratting her out. He tries to look serious, but he cant help but to smile. She's so busted.

Theresa looks at the bar and doesn't see Alex.

"Where did that girl now go?"

"Maybe she got tired. Let it go Theresa."

"It is a big deal this mean a lot to Justin." Theresa snaps back and stands up to get a bigger view. Justin tries to look hurt, but he really isn't, he is amused by this. As Theresa gets up and goes to look for Alex. Justin proudly puts his hands on his pockets and is about to walk away with a smile on his face.

"That's not nice Justin." Justin turns his back and looks at Jerry.

"I don't know what are you talking about dad." He says and walks proudly back to his table.

"Kids" Jerry mumbles and takes a sip from his beer.

---

The hall is now filled with the guest who are dancing. The music is groovy and it makes everybody swing.

"Concentrate. Like I showed you" Juliet whispers to Justin. They continue dancing, but Juliet's face is serious. She had many dance lessons for a good reason. Justin didn't anticipate,because he already `had the moves´ and Juliet was counting on it and now she is regretting that.

"Better…" She whispers again while Justin is concentrated on leading.

A camera man comes along to photograph the happy couple.

"Smile."

Justin smiles. The camera man takes couple of pictures and walks away as Juliet's eyes focus on an empty seat, and an empty place mat with the name, Angela Van Heusen in front of it.

"Any word from Angie?" Justin asks.

"No… I can only imagine where she is." She rests her head on his shoulder.

---

Alex opens the door of the bar and walks inside, Bridget right behind her.

It looks crowded, because of its small size. Its not one of those fancy bars or restaurants she sees daily in Los Angeles. The walls are taped with beer labels and photos of the islanders. Even their photos is on the wall; Justin, Alex, Harper, Bridget, Juliet, Ryan and Zeke smiling behind Alex's 18th birthday cake. She recalls that night very well. Sean wasn't there, because he was in Hawaii on a vacation and cursed on the phone when he heard how much fun they had. For their luck, they knew the owner, Jimmy who had nothing against the fact the partied there and no one was even over 21. Illegal, but fun. That was also the night she got her first hangover. Thanks to Justin who was better at the drinking game. She remembers challenging him, but then the rest of the night is a blur.

Alex and Bridget walk over at the bar and see a very familiar face. Jeremy.

Bridget lets out a small scream of excitement. She runs over to him and jumps into his arms.

"Bridget." He hugs her. "your killing me"

When finally Bridget lets go, Alex moves in for a small hug.

He was her ex boyfriend, but also her friend. Her face was buried in his shoulder. He could smell the lavender again from her hair. Just like old times.

Finally when they let each other go Alex moves to sit on the bar stool with Bridget on her side.

"Well this is awkward." Jeremy looks at the two woman who he remembers as little girls.

Alex still looks at the wall, one article catches her big brown eyes. "Police kill murderer John Wakefield"

Bridget turns around and sees someone she knows and runs over there.

"Alex nobody even mentions his name anymore."He looks at her behind the counter.

"That's the way it should be."

"Tell me whats going on in L.A ? dating any movie stars?" He smiles with his million dollar smile.

She chuckles. "I wish. I work and sleep. Nothing else."

"I still have a chance then."

"Sure " she says, and then she bursts out laughing, one hand covering her mouth. She had deep dimples, like a child's.

"Jeremy get your lazy ass over here" Someone yells in a low voice from the back.

"You dad hasn't changed a bit"

"I wish he had." Jeremy laughs on while he's on his way to the back room.

---

Back at the hotel after the dancing is done. Juliet walks up to the microphone.

"Can I have everybody's attention please."

"Thank you. We have a lot of fun activities planned for this week. But before we have too much fun, I wanted to thank a very special person in my life for making this all possible. Thank you, Dad you for caring. Thank you for anything you have ever given to me. I love you so much."

Mr. Van Heusen nods and smiles.

Justin joins Juliet on the stage.

"I want to thank my family too. I appreciate everything you have done for me Dad and Theresa. I have learned so much from you two and I know I will keep learning. One day I hope that me and Juliet will be as lucky to have a long love like yours. Specially I want to thank you, Theresa for being a mom to me throw all these years... Thank you mom."

Theresa wipes the tears away as Justin goes over to hug her. Everyone looks at them as Jerry slowly raises his glass of champagne for the couple. The guests applaud.

Juliet's phone everyone continue with their conversation, she sneaks to look at the caller ID.

"James Wellington"

Ready to put the phone away, the phone vibrates again, it's a text message this time. Juliet looks at Justin. He's talking to his friends.

"_Do you love him?" _appears on the screen of the phone when she opens the message. Her heart skips a beat. She quickly deletes the message and closes the phone. The phone vibrates again. She cant resist.

_"You look lovely tonight."_

Juliet looks around. Shes getting nervous. Juliet texts back.

"_Where are you?" _

After a small pause.

"_Right behind you."_

Juliet drops the phone. Justin notices this and goes over to her.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh." She plays it off.

Justin goes back to his friends. Juliet's heart is beating faster, faster. She doesn't want to, but she knows that she must… turn around.

And there he is. Stunning dressed impeccably, just how she remembered him.

She looks out that nobody sees as she sneaks away from the room to the entrance where she grabs him by the arm.

She pushes him out and makes sure that nobody sees them.

"What are you doing here?" She tries not to yell. "You cant be here!"

James doesn't answer. He just stares back and leans forward, and kisses her.

Juliet reels back. She is about smack him, but she cant.

Finally when the passionate kiss ends she cant do anything not even look at him. Juliet feels utterly conflicted when she composes herself and walks back to the table, alone.

---

Naomi is having a smoke on the balcony. She decides to go and take a walk on the nearby forest. She feels a bit tipsy, that's the champagne kicking in.

She wonders around in the dark woods trying to find a good route that doesn't ruin her designer shoes and a dress.

"This wasn't such a good idea." she mutters under her breath as she clumsily tries to make her way to somewhere. It gets darker, because she is deeper in the forest. Then suddenly she falls into a pit trap.

She gets up "fuck." she yells when she sees that her dress is ruined and she cant get out of the deep pit.

"Is somebody in there?" Naomi tries to yell for help. "Help, please help me!"

She hears something. Someones walking around the pit.

Then she feels something cold and sticky poured on her. "Who's in there?" She yells her lungs out.

She hears a crackle. The hotness surrounds her, she tries to scream.

She cant breath anymore. She keeps burning until theres a pile of ash left.

* * *

Poor Naomi.. Well that had to be done. Hopefully everybody had a great Christmas! I for one did.

Let me know if you are reading! Its important to know! I don't want to write for nothing (:

FYI - Next Chapter reveals more of Alex and Max is arriving...

REVIEW! let me know which characters you are most interested about!


	4. In Flesh

"Alex! Where did you go?" Bridget comes out of the shadow and sees Alex standing on the bars rotten patio. She breaths in the moonlight and then stops, stares at her. "Everything is going to change."

"Maybe, but for the good. He has been waiting for you."

"Who?"

Bridget smiles. "Jeremy."

Alex looks at her confused.

"Alex, come on he is still into you."

Something interrupts them, a crash that came from the bar. It sounded like beer bottle smashing into a wall. Then there's another one.. With every crash, her heart started to pound harder and harder. "What's going on?"

Bridget moves closer to the bars door and opens it.

The sight what she sees isn't pretty. Alex looks behind Bridget's shoulder and sees Jeremy who is trying to break off a fight, but before he can even finish his sentence someone grabs his head and slams his face into the bar.

"Stop it!" Bridget storms into the middle.

Ryan grabs Bridget by the arm. "Get out of here, Bridget."

Sean hurries over to Ryan. He winds up his swing just as a police spotlight shines on his face. Then a loud siren is heard. Everyone stops.

Sheriff and a deputy step out of their cars, shining flashlights on the faces of the crowd. The sheriff approaches Bridget, he keeps his light on her face. She cant see a thing. He lowers the flashlight. Bridget's eyes take a moment to adjust. She looks at the sheriff and softly mutters the words, "Hi dad."

Ryan, Sean and Alex back down as they see the delicate situation that's going on. "Shouldn't you guys be at the dinner?" Alex turns around and meets two very confused faces.

"Well it ended already, so we decided to come and check out the old tavern. It seems like it hasn't changed a bit." Sean ponders.

"What about you? you didn't even stay there for two minutes."

Ryan smirked and dug his hands in his pockets, looking Alex up and down, then brought his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Bridget needed me a-and I care about her so.." She quietly muttered out.

"Liar, Liar, lips on fire.."

"Oh shut up, Sean." Alex flashed a toothy grin.

Jeremy walks up to his friends, holding an ice pack on his forehead.

"Jeremy you should go and sit down. You could have a concussion." Alex grabs his hand.

"I'm fine Alex, don't worry its just a little bump. I get these two times a week." He puts on a strong act, but Alex knows that he's still hurt.

"Dude you are one hell of a guy." Ryan gives him a firm pat on the shoulder.

Alex doesn't notice that she is still leaning on him and holding him by the arm.

"Jeremy, back inside we need to clean!" Jimmy shouts to his son.

Alex lets him go. "Be careful." She smiles at him. He smiles back and nods.

Alex watches him go and cant help but to keep smiling.

"What was that all about?" A voice says behind her.

---

Bridget stands next to her father. Who she hasn't seen in almost ten years.

Her father Sheriff David Mills who looks rugged and still tough doesn't know what to say. The right words aren't just coming out.

"Its been a long time."

Bridget looks conflicted when he takes a step closer, trying to reach out.

"Bridget.."

She turns away.

"Wait."

She stops. "Save it."

and continues walking.

---

Juliet nervously paces in the hotel room as Haley sits and watches.

"When was the last time you saw James?"

"Four years ago. Right before he took the job in Germany. I haven't talked to him since." Juliet rubs her wedding ring.

"Did you ask him to leave?"

"How did he even know about the wedding! I just cant.. "

"Juliet, did you?" Haley waits for an answer,

Juliet looks at her sister. "I.. I tried to but then he kissed me and I couldn't a-and and.."

"HE kissed you?" Haley shakes her head. "Why do I get the feeling that your enjoying this?"

"You don't have to judge me Haley. Its not that simple."

Henry walks into the room, interrupting the fighting sister.

"Mommy! Can I now hear the nighty night story?"

"Henry go to bed, mommy will soon come and read you. Okay?" Haley hugs her son and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay mommy." He runs out of the room.

"Does Justin know about James?"

"They have never met each other, but Justin knows who he is."

"Do you love Justin?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do." Juliet freaks out.

"Well obviously you still have feelings for James."

"This is my wedding. My wedding. I'm not going to let him ruin this for me."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Juliet looks at her sister. "I don't know."

---

"Nothing important Harper." Ryan answers for Alex.

"Nobody asked you." Harper jokes.

Bridget quickly passes her friends.

"Bridget.." Alex tries to reach out, but she keeps on walking.

Ryan decides to go after her.

"So, where are we going now? Back to the hotel?" Alex crosses her arms because of the coldness.

"Yeah we should head back."

---

"Bridget wait."

"I cant do this now Ryan. Leave me alone." She pleads.

He grabs her into his arm, she tries get free from his tight grip.

"Leave me alone." She keeps yelling. Then the tears come up and they don't end. She breaks down on the ground crying, pulling him with her.

He doesn't let her go. He embraced her and she cried on his shoulder. He was struggling to hold back his own tears and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I cant forget about it." She cried. Seeing and hearing her this sad, shattered his heart to pieces "Me neither." He said. She cried harder as he rubbed her back. "Shhh.."

---

Finally they got back to the hotel. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea.

But seeing Jeremy was worth it. She felt like she hadn't seen him in a decade.

He was her first love.

"Alex, right?" a red headed girl approaches her.

"Yes.."

"I don't mean to bother you or anything but did you see Naomi while you got back? You know the blond with curls?"

"No, I'm sorry." Alex sees the disappointment on her face.

"Its okay, but if you do see her would you let her know that I'm looking."

"Sure, no problem."

She waves goodbye to her.

"We should talk." Alex looks up and sees Haley.

Alex quickly gets up and is about to walk away.

Haley strongly grabs her arm.

"I said, we need to talk."

---

Justin bumps into Sean in the hallway.

"Justin! Where did you disappear? After the speech we couldn't find you anywhere. "

"I was talking to Harper, you know how much she likes to talk."

"Harper was with us." Sean looks at Justin who is acting really strangely.

"Oh, I mean I talked to her for a moment then I went up to my room and took some aspirin, I had a headache."

"What about you guys?"

"We just went to see Jeremy and had a couple of beers. " Sean walks towards his hotel room while Justin follows him.

"Jeremy.. Oh, was Alex there?"

Sean stops, Justin nearly bumping into him literrally.

"Alex was there.. They were catching up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like friends catch up, talk."

"Like friends?" Justin starts to mumble.

Sean nods.

"Well everything was going great, but then a fight broke off and some idiot punched Jeremy."

Justin wrinkled his nose. "Really?"

"Yeah, but he's fine though" Sean groaned in exhaustion.

"Where did Alex go?"

"She came back with me. We said good bye to Jeremy and we left."

Suddenly Justin's face relaxed.

"Dude im going to sleep now. Congrats and see you in the morning."

Sean shakes Justin's hand and walks into different direction. Leaving Justin there wondering.

---

Haley pushes Alex to the lobbys womens bathroom. She checks that nobody is there. Alex stood there with her eyes wide open. What was wrong with her, she barely knew this woman and she was already acting like an ass.

"What are you doing?" Alex raises her voice.

"I know."

"What ?" Alex looks at her.

"I know everything." She continues.

Alex pushes her away and is about to open the door, when Haley says the words she has been escaping for the last couple years.

"Connelly bar"

She stops and closes the door.

~Flashback~

_It was 6am in New York. This sucks, she thought as the water crested at her neck. Her every move caused the icy liquid to slap upward towards her face. _

Last night was a blur. She was in New York visiting her family. She and her mother talked for hours and it was nice to catch up.

Alex had moved into Los Angeles two years ago, when she had just turned 21.

Everybody had changed so much. Her mom had lost weight and looked great as usual. Jerry had packed on a couple of pounds, but was still the protective dad he had always been. Seeing Max was a complete shock to her. He looked like a man, not that little boy who used to pull pranks on her. Then there was Justin who looked good as always, maybe a bit different with his stubble.

After the filling meal, their ways were going to be departed again. It was Saturday night and she was leaving on Sunday. Alex says goodbye to her parents and Max. After the hard goodbyes, She steps out on the valley.

She takes a deep breath last time before she leaves to L.A. Alex feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Silly, you forgot your jacket." Justin hands it to her.

"Jeez thanks" She takes the jacket and starts walking towards the subway station.

"Where do you think your going?" He grabs her arm gently.

"The hotel? I have to go and pack things."

"You can do that later, hang out with me."

"Justin. I'm serious. I need to go."

"Just a couple of drinks or are you too embarrassed to enjoy a beer with your brother?" He smiles to her.

How could she say no to that smile. "Why not."

They walk a couple of blocks to find a some sort of bar. Then she raises her gaze and sees a big green sign that says "Connelly Bar"

They walk in and it isn't crowded at all. There are couple of middle aged men enjoying their irish beers,but nobody else.

Justin and Alex walk up to the counter and order two beers.

"So hows Juliet?"

"She is visiting her father in Washington. He had a heart surgery, but he survived and is now resting in home."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"Thomas Van Heusen isn't exactly a fan of mine."

She cant help but to laugh.

"Now I understand."

"What?" Justin asks.

"The stubble." she takes a sip and continues "When Juliet isn't around, you don't shave."

He laughs with her. "Is it that bad Alex?" He takes her hand and brings it up to his jaw line.

"Eww Justin." She laughs.

Couple hours later the counter in front of them is filled with shot glasses, empty beer bottles, cigarettes and limes that are swimming in half-filled glasses.

"God I feel obnoxious." Justin mumbles while resting his head on the counter.

"Don't be f-fun ssucker Justin." Alex swallows her shot and grabs a lime.

Her cheeks reddening from all of the alcohol.

"Justiin." She pokes him.

"What? "He lifts his head.

She aims and shoots a peanut right at him which causes her to have a massive laugh attack. "You should have seen your face." She laughs.

"You have had far too much."

"No I haven't." She stood up from her stool and tries to keep her balance.

She walks behind him and hugs him from behind.

"I wont let go, if you don't drink thaatt." She points at the shot that's waiting for its owner.

"A-Alex come oon." He resists. She shakes her head. "drink it baby."

He grabs the glass and takes a gulp.

"Good boy." She taps his head.

"I cant find my keys" He leans on his front door while searching throw his pockets.

"Justin come on! I have to pee." She yells from the floor.

"Alex quiet. The nneighbors will wake up." He looks at the hallway which is filled with darkness.

He finally finds his keys and opens the door to his tiny apartment.

She gets up and stumbles towards the bathroom.

Justin takes off his jacket, lays on the couch and closes his eyes.

He haves exactly two minutes to enjoy his privacy when he hears a crash from the bathroom. He gets up and tries not fall in the progress.

"Lexi you okay?" He knocks the door.

A minute later the door opens up. Alex wearing only her black lacy bra and a denim skirt she was wearing earlier. She passes him like nothing was different.

"Where did your shirt go?" He looks inside of the bathroom.

"I was feeling hot in tthere, you know you have a veeeery small bathroom."

Then she walks over to him. Doesn't think and just does it, she'd locked her eyes with his and kissed him. Gently at first, hoping that she wouldn't have to do all the work, that he'd respond to the sensual brush of her lips and kiss her back. He backs away with a confused look on his face.

"Justin?"

He has to think about this for a minute.

"Justin?" she asks again.

Then suddenly his hands are all over the front of her, across her breasts, down her stomach. Her eyes are closed, her head tilted back and her mouth is slightly open as if she were panting. Justin sucks her neck as his hand moves down to her underwear. She's breathing so hard, so heavily.

Nothing made sense anymore to him, this was _his little sister. _

Their kisses became longer and harder and his tongue probed deeply into her mouth and he brought his chest up close to hers. He was awkwardly, fumbling with her clothes.

It was all over in minutes, hard, fast and sweaty.

Its morning, he turned his head slowly, and there she was. Her dark brown messy hair, black stuff smudged under her eyes and bare bony shoulders right there next to him. Alex in flesh.

This was the worst thing he had ever done. WORST. EVER.

He turned to look down at the floor by his bed. Yep. There it was. A piece of latex with a neat little knot at the top.

He sees how she starts moving, ready to wake up so he closes his eyes.

Her eyes slowly open and, her long eyelashes extend.

She doesn't remember much. Until she looks at her left, Justin. _Please let this be a bad dream , _She lays naked, only a thin sheet covering her.

Alex feels like she wants to cry. He's still sleeping, at least that's what she thought. She quickly grabs her underwear from the floor and pulls them on. _Where are my clothes, _she's mentally yelling. She walks out of the bedroom to the living room and finds her skirt and jacket. She pulls them on and looks for her shirt, but she cant find it so she grabs the first one from the laundry basket. _Great, its Juliets. _

She grabs her purse and shoes from the floor and leaves.

She closes the door slowly and runs out of the building.

Its pouring rain so it doesn't matter if she cries. Nobody would know.

~End of Flashback~

Alex stood perfectly still, her dark eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want?" She looks at Haley.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"I just want you to know that _I know._"

Haley passes her and leaves the bathroom.

---

Alex gathers herself and walks out of the bathroom. She walks into the elevator and presses the button. All of this was too much.

Finally, the third floor and the doors open. She cant believe what she sees.

"Alex something wrong?" Justin looks at her.

She walks out of the elevator and cant do this anymore, she cant pretend that it didn't happen.

"Alex? Earth to Alex.." Justin smirks.

Alex slaps him hard across the face.

"What are you guys doing?" Max looks at his siblings.

* * *

This chapter was filled with drama. Finally we know why Alex has been acting weird and Max is on the Island!

Justin is acting weird.. Alex is confused... Juliet is even more confused... and Haley is one bad ass mama!

Btw. Bridget/Ryan scene - SQUEE ^^

REVIEW! Remember reviews are hugs (:


	5. Wakefield, come back for me

Alex and Justin turn around to see Max, who is stiffen with astonishment.

"What's going on?" Max asked again.

"Alex was just.. killing a mosquito that was on my face, right Alex?" Justin nudged Alex.

"Right, a mosquito. I wouldn't want my brother to have a huge bite mark on his cheek when he's getting married. " She smiled and gave Justin a distant gaze. "Max aren't you even going to hug me? Talk about rude." She dared to change the subject.

Max dropped the suitcase and went up to hug his sister and brother.

After the small reunion, a certain nervous blond walked behind Max.

Then Max grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer.

"Guys, this is Claire."

Alex was the first one to approach the smiling girl.

Poor girl, she must have been scared to death when she saw them for the first time.

"I'm Alex." Alex first gave her a handshake and then a small hug.

"And I'm Justin." He reached up to her and hugged her. His left cheek looked like it was burning.

"Its so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about both of you."

"Hopefully only good things." Alex cant help but to notice when Justin flashes his gorgeous smile.

"Well we are heading into our room before mom sees us."

"Smart decision."

"Well, we will see you in the morning. Good night" Max waves at them with Claire on his other hand. "It was nice to meet you!"

---

Justin watches as his brother and new girlfriend disappear from his sight.

"What the hell was that?" he tries to keep his voice low.

She could feel tears prickling behind her eyelids.

"Alex. Talk to me." He knows what made her act like the way she did, but he doesn't have the nerve to say it.

They are both there just staring at each other. The moment that Alex had anxiously waited, but at the same time feared.

"I don't blame you for it." She says dryly. "When _it _happened, I just wanted to forget and I did, but when I got the invitation for the wedding it all came back. That's why its hard to look at **you**." She said with her smooth, silky voice.

"Alex, it was my fault. I was supposed to be the smart one, the older brother and I failed. "

"You didn't fail Justin." she looks at him "It wasn't your fault. I am glad you didn't tell Juliet, because you deserve to be with her. She is a good person just like you are. Sometimes certain secrets are meant to be secrets and I think we should try to move on."

"You just had to slap me to realize that?" He teased.

"Something like that."

"Lets just forget this whole thing and enjoy our time here."

Alex smiled at him even thought some things just cant be forgotten. He didn't even know _the whole truth._

---

"Justin, where have you been?" Juliet asked him as he crawled into bed. She reached for the clock. "Honey, it's almost 3:30 in the morning."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Justin snuggled up behind her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is better than fine. I talked to Alex and we got into agreement over something." he said and turned towards her. He put his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"What something?"

"It doesn't matter, after a couple of days its me and you together… forever. Until death do us part." he breathed on her neck.

---

Alex woke up to a horrible sound. She heard people outside of her room talking about something. It was 8 am. What was going on?

She stood up from her bed wearing only a vanilla white silky nightdress. She took her slippers and opened the door.

"What's going on?" Alex rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know, someone screamed from downstairs. Justin told me to stay here, so I don't know what's going on. " Juliet leaned on the hallway wall.

Alex looked at her quickly and then headed towards the stairs.

She ran all three storages and finally when she got to the lobby she smelled something , gasoline. Most of the guests were in the lobby, wondering about what was going on. Theresa tried to make her stay, but Alex ran through the lobby to the bar where the smell got even stronger.

She peeked throw when she saw her. Hanged from the ceiling, her eyes were closed.

"Honey you should get out of here." Jerry grabbed her shoulders.

She couldn't take her eyes of the lifeless body hung by the ceiling, a rope tied around her neck which had turned her face blue, and the rest of her was pale white. Alex couldn't understand it, why would she do it. She just saw her last night, smiling, talking to people. She seemed distant, but she never seemed that desperate.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Miranda with Thomas. She looked like she was about to faint. She must have been the scream that waked her up.

Justin was there too, holding a glass of water for Miranda.

"Alex, I'm serious! get out here. I don't want you to see this." Jerry stands on her way. "Dave is on his way, don't worry about it."

There was something off about her, Alex walks closer to the body which is calmly hanging there. He ignored Jerry who was trying to pull her out of there. She gets closer and then she sees the writing on her back.

_John Wakefield, John Wakefield, Come back for me._

That startles her, it's a tattoo. _Who was this girl?_

"What's her name?" Alex looks at Jerry, demanding to know.

"Vanessa."

Alex turns around to see Sean. "She worked at the bar."

"You knew her?"

"No, I only talked to her for about a minute."

Interrupting them, the Sheriff arrives.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Jerry shakes his hand.

"Not a problem Jerry, but I think you should now leave the room." Jerry looks at Justin as a sign to leave.

"Alex, lets go." Justin goes behind her, taking her hand to his own and pulling her away from the crime scene.

Behind the Sheriff, stand two officers who began to take the body down.

"Officer Coulter and Riggens, take the body to coroners office. Make sure nobody touches it other than Doc."

"Yes sir." The two middle aged men respond.

They gently take her down and put her inside of body bag.

"What's that smell?" The sheriff looks around.

"Smells like gasoline Sir." Deputy Lillis looks at his boss.

The sheriff looks behind the counter and pulls up a ragged piece of clothing. The smell on its strong and it makes the sheriffs nose wrinkle.

"Looks like its burned."

The deputy takes a closer look and sees a label "D & G"

"Take it to the police station and run all the tests on it."

"Yes, Sir."

The Sheriff approaches Sean.

"Sean, how did you know Miss Seaver?"

"We talked yesterday about random stuff. I have never met her before."

"Did she seem upset?"

"No, not at all."

"Are you sure? this looks like it was a suicide."

"I'm positive. She didn't seem upset or depressed at all."

"I will need all your statements, including yours Mrs. Van Heusen." The sheriff looked over at the woman who was still horrified.

---

"Claire?"

No respond. Max turns around and looks into the hotel room.

Claire is lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

He decides to take advantage of the situation. She was completely unaware of his presence, and he paused as the sweet scent coming from her hair filled his senses.

This was gonna be hilarious, he thought when he saw the gift basket on the table. He searched it throw and bingo!

Max grabbed the sticky honey lotion from the basket and squeezed a big pile of it on her chest which caused her to wake up in horror.

"Max! what the hell?"

"You should have seen your face." He kept laughing.

"Not funny!" she climbed out of the bed to the bathroom and slammed the door on his face.

"Oh come on Claire. It was a joke."

"Everything is a joke to you."

"Claire, I'm not going to go away until you open up."

After a brief pause she opened up, but she still looked like she was going to kick his ass. Claire wasn't one of those stupid bimbos who didn't have their own will.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was a joke."

"You think its funny to scare me like that after what happened this morning?"

"I'm sorry, okay. Just drop it."

"You always act like this. You don't even care!" She stared at the guy who she had been struggling with for months. They were young, but still she couldn't just break it off. Every time she looked at him, she saw the warm chocolate brown eyes with messy dark brown hair. His skin was flawless and lightly tanned, his shoulders broad and muscular, his blue shirt brought out the brown in his eyes, he was gorgeous.

"I do care. Claire just relax."

"You didn't even introduce me to your entire family."

"I didn't even have the time."

"Or you just don't want me to be known as your girlfriend."

"What?"

"Oh just forget about it. I'm going to change." She grabbed a white tunic from her bag and headed back to the bathroom.

---

Ryan was enjoying the pool and the silence around it.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asked.

"Chillaxing"

"There was a dead girl inside of our hotel two minutes ago and you are chillaxing?"

"Not my problem."

"God I cant believe you. Your so full of yourself."

"What's up with the compliments?" Ryan laughs.

"Where did you leave Bridget last night?"

"Where do you think I left her?" He swims on the edge of the swimming pool.

"Stop answering my questions with questions, its annoying!" Zeke looks at him. This time seriously. "You slept with her didn't you?"

Ryan just gives him a smirk. Zeke walks away pissed off.

"Oh come on, Dude Chillax!" He yells after him and goes back into the water.

---

"Its sad, I delivered her and now I'm doing her post mortem." The old looking coroner says.

He pulls down the sheet. "Did you find any traces of violence?" The sheriff looks down at the dead girl.

"Nothing, except skin beneath her fingernails and this..."

The coroner opens her eyes. They are bright red, filled with something red.

"Is it blood?"

"I don't know yet."

The coroner sticks needle in her eye for an sample.

"but soon I will."

The sheriff made his way out of the coroners office when he saw her. She was probably waiting for him, figures.

"Alex."

"Uncle Dave."

"What brings you here?" He asks her, but he already knew. He had known Alex since she was a little girl. Alexandra Russo wasn't the type of girl who would give up when she believed in something.

"I need to know. Is he back?"

"Alex.. He's dead. You know he is."

"It cant be just a coincidence." She doesn't drop it.

"Alex, listen carefully. She took her own life. There was no signs of violence on her. Nothing."

"No. He isn't dead isn't he?" She keeps pushing him.

"He is dead! Alex! Dead!" He yells at her which causes other locals to look at them. "Alex, drop it. You don't get anything out of this. Your father wouldn't want you to keep doing this to yourself." He looks at her.

"Vanessa was ill. She was obsessed. Nobody could have helped her. This wasn't the first time, I have found here hanging from the ceiling. Vanessa stayed behind when everyone moved out of the Island. She was older so she remembered every single detail. The last time she was recovering at the hospital from the attempt she told me that, _she_ was waiting for him to finish her off."

"I don't know what to say."

"Alex, some people didn't come out of it so well. You and your mother were one of those people who survived. Embrace that, don't let this guy hurt you behind the grave."

"I'm sorry for harassing you like that."

"Its okay. Do you know anything about Bridget?"

"She called me last night. She is.. coping. I think you should talk to her."

"I wouldn't know what to say to her."

"Its been too long. She is ready to forgive you."

"I don't think anybody would be ready to forgive over what I did. I left her alone with that psychopath."

"Just talk to her."

---

"What do you want?" Juliet looks over at James who was standing there with his confident smile on his face.

"We need to talk."

"You call me in the middle of the woods so that you could talk to me?" She whined.

"Don't be like that. This isn't you Jules."

"I know all about your little plans. My dad told me everything last night, how you went for him to find me."

"What? I don't have any plans. I wont leave this Island without you." He took a step closer which caused her to back down.

"I'm happy with Justin. You had your chance back then, but you chose your job over me! I don't want to see you ever again. You hear me! Leave me ALONE! Leave the island!" She ran off.

He grabs his phone from his pocket and dials quickly.

"You have reached Thomas Van Heusen. I cant answer the phone right now, please leave a message."

No answer. He grinned angrily and threw the phone.

---

Justin wondered around the lobby. Everyone seems to disappear always when he goes away for a second. God this wedding was turning out to be train wreck.

He sighs and goes over to Max.

"Is everything okay?"

"Apart from the fact that someone committed suicide in our hotel and I have a two missing guests and a missing sister - yeah everything is okay" He shakes his head sarcastically.

"Dude, only trying to help."

"I know, sorry. I'm just really on the edge right now."

"Well we are going to have your bachelor party tonight, so cheer up."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah I just talked to Juliet's sister, apparently Juliet told her that she wants to have the parties tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, She said that, because the wedding is going to be two days earlier we have to have the parties tonight."

"Earlier? I don't know anything about that."

"Well, there she is. Go talk to her." Max points at Juliet who walks in with a frown on her face.

"Juliet, can I talk to you for a moment." He grabs her arm and her face suddenly stiffens.

"What's wrong honey?" She puts on a fake smile.

"Why is Max talking about having the bachelor parties tonight?"

"I just figured, everything isn't going too great. We should have the wedding earlier."

"No. Juliet The wedding day is not going to be changed. I never agreed on that." Justin gets serious.

"It wont matter if we have our wedding tomorrow or the day after that, nothing is spoiled."

"Yes it does matter! Juliet the wedding day isn't changing." He tries not to yell at her.

"Fine." She sighs and watches as the pissed of groom walks away.

---

"Everything is falling apart." Juliet sits outside of the hotel crying.

"Juliet, everything is going to work out, believe me. I have hosted hundreds of weddings, nothing bad has happened during any of those." Maggie quickly responded with her high pitched voice and handed a tissue to her. She wasn't going to let anybody ruin this. Her hotel was on the line. No one was going to get on her way or the publicity that she would get out of this wedding.

"Justin is acting weirdly, my friend is missing, my cousin never showed up. Everything is a mess! Not okay at all! I just want my wedding to be perfect. I don't want to hear about suicide attempts, missing guests or ex boyfriends. I want it to be perfect."

"Dear Juliet, it is perfect. You need to relax and let me take care of everything."

"I need to go and talk to the priest about the ceremony." Maggie pulls her back to the bench.

"Let me to that dear."

"Are you sure?"

"I know what you want. Don't worry. Go upstairs and have a warm bath. This is your wedding and I am not going to let anything ruin it."

"Thank you Mrs. Krell."

---

Juliet was feeling a lot better after talking to Maggie. She made her way to the third floor. At the same time wiping away her tears so, no one could know how she had a broken down just minutes ago. Everything was pressuring her. This should be the fun part. The wedding should be fun not a pain in the ass, she thought.

While walking over to her room she noticed that someone

had left their door open. She peeked inside to see who was there.

Then she heard two very familiar voices.

"I didn't know that you were here." She was running her hand down his arm.

"I'm not here, because of you." he laughed a little.

"You have been working out." Ignoring what he said, She squeezed his biceps.

"I work out hard." he told her proudly.

"Hard?"

"Very hard," he said slowly, his blue eyes penetrated her.

"It's naughty to flirt with an older woman"

"Really?" And then Juliet saw something that made her feel obnoxious.

HE KISSED HER. Not just any kiss, it was disgusting and wrong.

She moved away from the door and ran to her room, causing the door to slam.

The tall woman broke the kiss and moved quickly to look at the hallway. "You think someone saw us?" Miranda asked in a snobby voice.

"better not have."

"Oh James"

---

"This is the part Juliet wants you to read at the ceremony." Maggie gives a piece of paper to the priest.

"I think I have everything settled for Juliet and Justin."

"That's all I need to hear, Father." Maggie thanks him and then leaves.

The Priest decides to takes a walk in the woods around the church. It was a sunny day and everything seemed pleasant. The birds were singing and the sun was shining on sky. As he watched the sky he had a moment of silence for Vanessa Seaver, the lost soul that was taken away too soon.

He walks the same path everyday at the sometime and he knows that not many people walk around there.

While he is walking he thinks he hears something, so he turns his hearing aid up. He then hears metal rubbing on metal. As he carefully takes another step, he is lifted into the air by a spring trap. As he hangs upside down from the tree an unknown attacker comes up to him.

"You."

"_May God bless your soul."_

This person takes his shiny blade from the ground and decapitates him.

---

The sheriff turns on the light at his living room.

The walls are filled with the photos of her wife and daughter. He focuses on one in particular. They are hugging each other and laughing. He goes to the kitchen and turns on the kettle.

He walks upstairs to the room where he always goes after work, its filled with files and cases. His office.

He looks at one part of his wall. Its covered with articles. He stops and focuses on a title

_"Sheriffs wife butchered with a hedge trimmer."_ He looks at the photo on the article. His wife looked happy.

Then he pins another article on the wall_ "A local girl hangs herself"_

He quickly looks at the wall, all the murders were right there in front of him.

He takes one article down from the wall.

_"Sheriff avenges wife's murder by shooting Wakewield."_

He looks at it and then crumples it on his hand.

* * *

Such a action filled chapter :D

Hopefully i didn't scare anybody with the decapitating and hanging..worse is yet to come..

Justin and Alex had little talk, but there is gonna be dramatic talks coming up when someone decides to open her/his huge mouth..

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010! Enjoy and "Chillaax" :)

I know that not many is into "horror" type of stories, so if your reading like occasionally or not so often still leave a comment :) you can write whatever you want! hate it? love it? just leave a mark that you read. Your oppinions matter when im gonna start killing the main characters.


	6. Benjamin's revanche

"Alex?"

Alex turns around and sees Jeremy waving his hand.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? I thought the wedding party was up there." He points up to the hills.

"It is, I just came to see uncle Dave." She smiles.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about Vanessa."

"You knew her?" She sighs.

"When we broke up, she made sure that I was okay and I know her brother."

The walk around the local street towards the marina.

"She had a brother?" Alex stops.

"Ben, he is a fisherman. I was just going to go and see him, make sure that he is okay. Ben and Vanessa only had each other when they grew up. This is really tough for him."

"I can only imagine."

"So after the wedding, how long till you will be heading back to Hollywood?" He smirks.

"Why do you care?" She just rolls her eyes and smiles to the lovable doof.

"I just thought, maybe.. possibly we could spend time together."

"I thought Justin invited you to the wedding?"

"Yeah he did, but I cant attend until the ceremony. I have to work." He turns to the pier and starts walking towards a boat. "but now I have to go and check on Ben."

"Jeremy!"

"What?" He turns around.

"I would like that, spend time together."

---

She wonders as she goes through her thoughts, she sits there wondering if she's ready to forget. She waits for a moment to get her head clear then she starts to get teary eyed, she thinks about what she could have possibly done to help her and him.

"You okay?" He looks at her with his deep green friendly eyes.

"I miss her everyday. These memories. Everything reminds me here about her."

"Bridget, your mom is in peace now."

"I guess so, but my dad isn't. I still don't understand how could he just send me away. Zeke, I was only eight years old. He shut me out on everything. I needed him."

"He was protecting you."

"He was protecting himself."

"Its been like decades, you need to see through this."

"Its easy for you to say that. You didn't loose anybody."

"I lost you. You changed. I saw you every summer here, but you changed through time."

"It's a little more complex than that Zeke."

"Complex? No. You allow yourself to act like this, I mean think about last night."

"What happened last night?" She looks at him.

"You know.. You and Ryan."

"What?"

"Ryan told me."

"About what?" She asks again, but then she realizes what he is talking about. Words "Ryan" and "last night" - tell a lot.

"Are you serious! You think I would sleep with him, the moment I felt bad?"

"I..I just thought, because Ryan.. told .. me" he stuttered.

"You believed him? You really think I'm a slut who falls into bed with someone soon as she has a weak moment?"

He doesn't answer.

"You should have known better." She quickly stands up and walks back inside of the hotel.

---

Juliet lied on the floor feeling numb. Everything felt like it was spinning.

James didn't seem to care about her happiness, why should she care about his now? Why should she even think about his feelings when hers mean nothing to him. It seemed like he just wanted her to just please his every need and when it came to hers it didn't matter. He played her. She tried to understand him, but she couldn't. Nobody right minded would do that to someone. Miranda was old enough to be his mother, she was her mother! They shared some sort of bond that people wish they could find but she never thought it would end like this. She sitting on the floor, crying.

---

Alex was walking through the town, making her way back to the hotel.

Maybe she would be finally able to move on, but still she couldn't forget.

First she thought he was something small that she could pass. Ignoring didn't work and seeing him didn't work.

She turns around the corner and sees kids playing and laughing. It reminds her of the times they were young and came on the Island to enjoy summer. Her mother first said that it wouldn't be a good idea, but Jerry insisted.

"Alex should have the right to be close to her roots." That's what he said, she remembers it clearly.

She was sixteen when she started seeing him more as something else than a big brother. It wasn't just a phase, It never ended.

When she met Jeremy the weird feeling stopped for a while, but then it came back _stronger_ and she had to let Jeremy go. She couldn't hurt him over a stupid crush, or whatever it was. It was Justin's fault, not hers. He was the one who "flirted" and joked around her every second, but there was something that she couldn't just let go. She couldn't control anything anymore. She couldn't escape herself and had to leave him, had to leave her whole family.

Now she was finally ready to put it all into her past. To finally let go and move on.

Alex approached the hotels gate and made her way to the back, towards the pool area where was the back door. Maybe no one even noticed how she disappeared for a second. Last thing she wanted to do is explain why she left without saying anything.

She tried to quickly walk towards the door.

"Alex."

Crap, she cursed.

"Where have you been?"

She turns around and sees Justin. Her breath caught in her throat at the perfection of his chest and six pack, she stutters.

"I was just visiting Jeremy at the bar…"

"How's he?"

Alex still awkwardly staring at his bare chest which was dripping with water.

"Alex?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. Jeremy is fine, but a bit sad about what happened, he knew Vanessa."

"Oh, well.. You want to join us?"

Alex looks behind him and sees all the groomsmen in the pool waving at her.

She smiles. "I don't think I would fit in, but thanks anyway."

She walks inside and shrugs.

She is **not** ready to let go and move on.

---

"Theresa is everything alright?"

Jerry wakens her wife from her thoughts.

"I'm fine. The girl downstairs just brought back bad memories."

Jerry hugs her.

"Its okay, we are here to celebrate Justin's wedding. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise you."

"You promise?" She smiled.

"Sure Hon, I promise" and kissed her forehead.

"Did you see Max? her girlfriend is a great catch." Jerry joked.

"What ? They are here? And they didn't even come and say hi?" Theresa was back to her usual self. "Lets go and see them. Come on Jerry!"

"Max is going to kill me…" the desperate man followed his wife.

---

"James, I cant do that." Thomas whispered into the phone.

"You cant or wont?" he cleaned his throat. "I'm done with Juliet, she doesn't want me. You will give me 50,000 thousand and I wont tell her about your little dirty plan."

"Where am I going to find that kind of money right now?" he gritted his teeth together.

"Ill take a check."

---

"Alex!"

"Harper what are you doing in my room?" She gasped.

"I asked Maggie to open the door, but that's not important. Where were you?"

"I was just taking a walk."

"Oh well… I was talking to Elle, one of Juliet's bridesmaids. Its really weird her other bridesmaid just disappeared, but she thinks Naomi got bored and left."

"Huh?"

"Alex what's going on ?" Harper caught her left arm.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't listen to me, you've been acting weird like for weeks. Usually your excited for parties like these. Everyone's here, but still you act so coldly around everyone."

"I cant lie to him anymore Harper." she whispered.

"We talked about this, its for the best." Harpers lips twisted in frustration.

"Everything feels like a nightmare that I cant wake up from. I feel like I'm stuck. This is not me anymore, I've tried so many times. Harper, I cant do it anymore."

"Alex! This is serious."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Alex, I meant I was there with you. I know what you are feeling."

"No you don't, no one knows!" Alex raised her voice and picked up the glass that was on the night stand and threw it on the wall.

Harper watched as the glass shattered into million pieces then she looked into Alex's eyes which were expressionless.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." She takes a few steps closer to Harper and Harpers grabs her into tight hug, letting her best friend cry on her shoulder.

The hug was interrupted by a knock on the door. Alex wipes her tears and goes to the bathroom while Harper walks over to answer the door.

"Justin hey!" Harpers greets him loudly, so that Alex could hear her.

"Harper? Is Alex here?"

"She's in the bathroom." She lets him in.

"What happened in here?" He looks at the pieces on ground and the water on the wall.

"Just a little accident. Why are you here? Where's Juliet?" She charmingly smiled.

"Juliet is resting in our room and I saw Alex just a moment ago, she looked a bit worried so I thought about checking up on her." He gazes towards the bathroom door as it cracks open.

She had been crying, he could tell it from the fake smile on her face.

"Justin is everything okay?" She walks over to her best friend and _brother _like nothing was wrong.

"I came here to ask you the same thing."

"I'm good, really good." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Alex looked over at Harper. "I'm sure. Justin stop worrying, lets go to the pool." She pushed him slightly and then followed him out of the door.

They made their way to the lobby where Alex saw her younger brother with exhausted look on his face while her mom was intensively talking to Claire. Max tried to mouth her to _"help"_

But she just shook her head and laughed with Justin.

Finally at the pool area, first thing Alex sees is Ryan talking _closely_ to Elle. She was giggling at the side of the pool with a mojito on her hand. Apparently she didn't give a crap that Naomi was missing if Alex had to deal with the fact that Harper would go missing, she would probably jump out of a building. Ryan could be described as _a free spirit ? _she wonders. As long as Alex can remember, she remembers Ryan being into girls, like_ really into girls _which was annoying sometimes when he talked about women like they were objects, but everyone who knew Ryan, knew that he was only joking.

The she looks over at the pool where Sean, Zeke and Bridget were laughing. Sean was the closest one to Alex, right after Harper and Justin. He was a calm and cool dude, always fun to hung around. Then there was Zeke the geeky guy. So much like Justin except maybe a lamer version. Alex thinks about it and realizes that she haven't even ever talked to him one on one.

Bridget with her gorgeous blond locks and big moss greenish eyes was her best friend when they were little. She was the one who understood how Alex felt. They shared a bond that couldn't be broken up by anything or anybody.

Before she even realizes Justin is again without his shirt and he is back in the water.

"Alex come on!" He playfully splashes water on her.

Alex smiled, curving her pink lips as she pulled her shirt off and dropped the skirt she had been wearing, revealing her red bikini that fit nicely on her lean body. He watched as his sister jumped into the water making it splash.

"Alex glad you could join us." Bridget smiles and then looks at her "You saw Jeremy didn't you?"

"What?" Alex laughed.

"Just curious, I can tell by the look on your face."

"I did see him, okay."

"Your blushing!" Sean pointed at her.

"Stop it guys." Alex smiled along and buried her face into the water.

"So you are dating him again?" Justin asked with a serious look on his face.

"No. We are **just** friends." _What was that all about… Is he jealous? _

Suddenly they were interrupted by a man. He looked about the same age they were, he had a beanie over his head. He looked a bit dirty with his stubble and a 3 inch beard. There was a deadly silence when he walked in.

Justin got out of the water to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, the hotel is booked for a private occasion."

Justin said with a disrespectful look on his face.

"Justin…" Alex tried to pull him out of his way, because the guy looked like he was angry.

"Are you deaf?" Justin asked again.

"Justin…" Alex tried again, the guy was really turning into red.

The mysterious man couldn't hold it any longer and punched Justin in the face making him fall into the pool.

Everyone was in complete utterly shock.

"That was for my sister." He said coldly and backed away.

That's when it hit Alex, it was Ben Vanessa's brother.

"Somebody here killed her! I'm not going to rest until I find out who it was."

---

"Stay still Justin." Alex held his head while Harper was pressing ice on his nose.

"Alex if you haven't noticed, It kind of hurts."

"No need to bitch about it Justin and this was all your fault, why did you have to annoy him?"

"I didn't know Vanessa was his sister."

"But still, you don't act like that around people at least you didn't use to act like that." Alex looked at him.

"Alex has got a point." Harper agreed.

"Harper, this is between me and Alex."

Harper tossed the ice pack to Alex and walked out of the room.

"Now you made her mad. Happy?"

"Alex stop criticizing." He raised his voice.

"What's wrong with you?" She got up from the bed and backed away.

"First of all I JUST GOT PUNCHED IN THE NOSE." he faced her.

"You don't have to take it all on me. Is this about Jeremy?"

"What?"

"Before we were on the pool you were all _brotherly_ to me and now you are acting like a psycho maniac." She blinked rapidly.

"Alex it isn't always about you." he hissed through his teeth.

Too stunned to take offense at his words, she just nodded mutely.

"Fine if your going to act like this, ill just leave." she whispered after a long minute of silence and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Sorry shorter chapter! This one didn't have too much action, but it had to be done. I would say the real story starts on the next chapter! Ive already wrote like half of it and it is so dramatic with many twists and turns so **be ready to say good bye to some characters. **

be sure to read next time!

thanks for reading!

- Desiree


End file.
